The Living untainted Dream: An Erotic Odyssey
by Wyldehart
Summary: This is an erotic tale of fulfillment and fantasy. Yes, it has a plot. It is, in fact, a prequel to Tainted Dreams. It is not for the faint of heart. It is about sex. Lots of sex. It features Bann Teagan and Alistair as well as a mysterious stranger.


**The Living (**_untainted_**) Dream: An Erotic Odyssey**

_**This is a work of erotica. It contains some pretty mature content not safe for those under the age of 18, mentally anyway. It is, however, not smut. Not in my opinion. Yes, it has a purpose. In fact, it offers a bit of foreshadowing for my **_Tainted Dreams_** series. It is also long. Very long for a one-shot fanfic. However, I think there's enough there to thrill and tease until you're finished reading. Let me know what you think! Oh and… Keep an open mind. I wasn't shy.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Tell me… What are some of your wildest fantasies? Do you want power? Wealth? To see the world? How about having that perfect someone be completely in love with you? Or being deliriously happy for no reason at all? Maybe you want a person who could do everything for you? Or maybe you want a night of unbridled passion with anyone of your choosing without repercussion. What are your fantasies and what would you do to make them become reality?

You must be wondering why I ask. Perhaps I am merely curious or perhaps I really want to know what you think as I recount my tale. I am Elissa Cousland Theirin, wife of King Alistair Theirin and Queen of Ferelden. I have been married to my husband for two years and _we_ are deliriously happy. He's a fine man; dedicated, honest, brutally handsome and fabulously built like every woman's fantasy reborn. Best of all, he loves me unconditionally in a way that makes it impossible for me to make him angry. Not that I don't come close but rather than argue, he simply states his case and walks away. If it's a disagreement, I usually see his side and agree or I remain stubborn and he eventually accepts it. It's nice. It means neither of us are ever wrong and neither of us are always right. The sex, of course, is what dreams are made of. He is attentive, seductive, he loves to be taught, he is sensual and he loves using his mouth in _all_ the right ways on _all_ the right things.

Still, that didn't stop me from ending up in Anders' bed when we were dealing with the Darkspawn in Amaranthine. He was like water to my parched mouth as he served me a glass of wine that night at the Inn. As I drank it, he noted a drop on my chin, which he offered to brush away. He did brush it away…with his lips. One thing led to another and he was carrying me upstairs for a full-on body massage complete with fingers and tongue all over pretty much every inch of my body. When the massage became more of an_ internal_ pleasure, I knew I was done for. There was no love between us save a great friendship but the passion we shared was visceral and very exciting.

This said, allow me to begin my tale. It is, after all, about fantasy. As I made my way home from Amaranthine, the memory of my brief liaison with Anders fresh in my mind, I was approached by a old mage. "There is a task I have for you," he said. "Rescue my daughter from the giant Methusula, a great Queen Arachnid mightier than any spider I have yet to encounter and I will provide for you the pleasure of your wildest fantasy. It won't actually come true, for it will be merely an elaborate illusion, but it will be more real than any dream you've ever had and completely derived from your own mind. You will walk into it and it will feel real in every way without your even thinking about it. All you need to do is enjoy. Will you accept?"

It wasn't coin or a weapon he offered but a fantasy. I tried to imagine my fantasies and none of them really made much sense to me. He offered me an intangible dream and nothing that I could use. But on the other hand, if it was pleasure, something that could relax me and take away some of my stress, that in its own could be useful. So I agreed.

The Giant spider was easy to find. Like all her kind, she had created her own little "arachnitopia" that resembled nothing else in the forest. I found Methusula deep in the forest, surrounded by webbing and cocoons filled with creatures great and small. I wondered if she intended to eat them and if so, when. She was in the center of it all, drinking the juices from a deer and saw me long before I saw her. She was on all eight hairy legs in an instant.

The problem with fighting spiders is their general lack of creativity. They lunge, they bite, they spray you with webbing and they try to grapple you to the ground and pump you full of poison. I've fought and killed thousands. Well, hundreds anyway, and no matter how big they are, they still always fight the same way. All this experience has led me to formulate a strategy of my own: She lunges, I dodge. She bites, I jam my shield into her mandibles. She _TRIES_ to spray me with webbing and I get a bit gooey but I roll and miss the worst of it. The problem with avoiding it, however, is that I couldn't really escape all of it. Webbing was everywhere. And webbing is sticky, nasty stuff. I always have a hard time washing my hair afterwards. As far as the grappling and poisoning, the larger the spider, the slower it is. I'm pretty fast and managed to roll away before she could get me prone to the ground. My last move, after I have weakened her somewhat, was to allow the last grapple but before she bit, I bit. I took my dagger and shoved it up into the joint between the neck and body. It's soft, you see, and very flexible. It's also where the brainstem lives and it doesn't take much to sever that.

After kicking the twitching, foul creature off of me, I went about in search of the girl. I released many creatures and one irritated dwarf who thanked me with coin and his gratitude before ambling back out of the forest. Some of her prey was dead.

I found the mage's daughter in a cocoon near the edge of Methusula's domain. The girl, a pretty brunette with huge brown eyes and only about fifteen years on her, was eager to return to her father. I led her back to him and they both hugged me. He reached into his pocket and withdrew a key. "This accesses a cottage at the end of that path there. When you leave, just leave the key in the door as we will be long gone. I'll…return for it later. Everything you need will be there. Even clothing! And remember… For you, this is not a dream. It will be a physical manifestation of your desires, whatever they are. The cottage will know. It always does."

I took the key and walked down the path toward my fantasy. I wondered what lay in store. I was actually a bit nervous. What I found was a small, quaint building within a small clearing. Behind it was a brook where water pooled into a nice swimming place. The water was chilly but not cold. I smiled. Almost as nice as a hot bath is a cool swim. This will really be nice, I decided. I turned the key and let myself inside.

The place was immaculate. It had a large bed in the back, against the far wall, a dining table, four chairs and a couple of plush relaxation chairs near the crackling fire. A thick, heavy bear-skin rug lay in front of it. I ran my hand across the rich brown fur and sighed.

There was a bathing area as well with a commode and a fairly huge bathtub. It looked like three of four could comfortably fit inside. There was also a small kitchenette. I started thinking that I was hungry and a juicy roast appeared on the counter. Oh, lovely! Just lovely! And it was piping hot too, with all the trimmings.

I ate a few bites and then walked over to the bed. On it was a long, loose shirt and soft pants with a draw-tie waist band. I removed my own clothing and slipped the loose shirt over my body. I slid the pants up to rest very low on my hips. I was going to relax and enjoy myself, Maker willing.

As I sat in one of the chairs, I heard a knock at the door. Curious, I walked over to it and said, "Hello?" as I opened it. Anders rushed me, one arm around me and the other one up my shirt, his hand groping my breast. He kissed me deeply until I blushed. Anders likes to use his tongue. He uses it while making love, while kissing and he likes feet. Yes… Feet. He licks and sucks toes just a readily as he will lick and suck nipples. The first time he did it, I almost fainted. He was now licking my earlobe, delighting in my gasps as I reached for the sash at his waist. His robes were of a wild, barbarian cut that suited his manly physique well. Once the sash was gone, it was nothing to reach down and grab his cock with my hand.

"What in the world are you doing here? Did you miss me that badly?" I asked with a laugh as I fondled him. He grinned and nipped my nose with his teeth.

He had the front of my shirt open, his hand cupping my large, gravity-resistant breast in his large hand. "I did! Are you disappointed to see me?" I started to answer but then he lowered his tongue to my fat nipple and swirled it around before wiggling it and sucking it hard. I gasped. When his head moved away, my nipple was huge and red and very sensitive. I wanted more.

But as he lowered his head for another taste, there came another knock at the door. I struggled to pull up my shirt, which Anders laughingly made impossible. I ended up answering with my nipple exposed along with a half-crown of dark areola. It was Bann Teagan Guerin of Rainsfere. He was standing there, looking confused. I smiled and brought him inside. "Hello, Bann Teagan! How fairs your brother these days?" It must have been amusing considering I was asking the question with most of breast exposed and Anders nibbling my neck. Teagan's eyes were averted, trying to look at something that wasn't me.

He smiled weakly and said, "He's…fine. Quite fine. I don't know what I'm doing here but you appear to have company. I should go."

Anders laughed and pushed me against Teagan. He then came up behind me and lifted my breasts so that they were visible above the low neckline of the loose shirt. "Nonsense. We're here to have fun. Lighten up and have a taste. She is divine, my friend." Teagan blushed but I took his head in my hands and lowered his mouth to my left breast. He snaked out a long, pointed tongue and artfully teased my nipple until I felt moisture build in my groin. Anders slipped his fingers down the front of my pants and slid them into my pussy. "Mmm. Good job. Leave her shirt on but open it. I want her to have some coverage but I want that nipple exposed so I can see it while I play with her." Bann Teagan, for all his shyness, opened my shirt so that my left breast was fully exposed. He then took my nipple into his mouth and sucked.

I now had Bann Teagan (nervously, I'll add) playing with my breasts and lovely Anders teasing my clitoris with the tip of his tongue. I moaned. Then, before I could get into it, there was another knock. I fought through the hands trying to hold me still to make my way to the door. Both my breasts were now exposed, though I still wore the shirt, the pants were gone and I was sweating. I opened the door and there, in front of me, stood my handsome husband. Could this fantasy get any better? Giddy, I hauled him in by his arm. He looked very confused as he blinked at what he saw. Because it had been several months since I last saw him, I was very quick to start pulling off his clothes.

"What's going on here?" he asked in a nervous voice.

Anders, two glasses of wine in his hands, approached him. "Ahh, so you're the lucky bastard she makes love to when she can't be with me. Damn fine woman. Here. Drink up! We're having a party and I guess you've been invited." Bann Teagan, I noted, had just kicked back a shot of something strong. He was not naked, not yet anyway but somehow his shirt had come off.

I walked over to the reluctant Bann and curled my arms around his neck. I then kissed him deeply, slowly, passionately using my tongue to stir him. He responded gently at first but then, his arms went around me and he crushed my body against his. "I had dreams about doing this to you from the moment we first met. You flirted with me! I never thought I would have the chance, even in my dreams to actually… Make love to you. It feels so real!"

"It is real, sort of. I don't know how real it is for you but I'm not asleep so it's like I'm actually doing this to you. I really like it… I mean I really, really like it." I rubbed his cock in my hand and smiled. He wasn't huge but he wasn't small either. What he lacked in length he made up for with girth. In the Orlesian style, he had been circumcised unlike my perfect husband. I discovered that I rather preferred circumcised. I wondered if Alistair would even submit to knife? Alistair came up behind me and had begun kissing me on my neck. He got the shirt open wider and had me bend slightly so that he could slide his cock into my wet pussy. I was highly aroused by now. Underneath of me, Anders had slipped in between us and was happily licking my clit with his tongue. It was great! I now had three men at my beck and call and all within the last half hour.

This was going to be an incredible night! But once again as things grew hot and heavy, the door was knocked a fourth and hopefully final time. "Come _IN_!" I shouted. There was no way I could possibly answer it myself. I guess when I heard the door open and a laughing Antivan-accented voice remarked about being a "fortunate man to have stumbled in on such a delicious surprise", I should not have been surprised myself. I had always had a thing for Zevran. We almost had sex once. Oh yes. It was before Alistair and I grew serious. I actually had his cock in my mouth that one time. Did you know it's tattooed? And there's a gold hoop right through the head. It makes using your tongue in that sensitive spot a challenge but I'll bet it heightens the pleasure for him. He already had his clothes off by the time he reached us.

"This looks like a free-for-all! I'm game if you are." He walked around Teagan, who was suckling one of my nipples. He appraised him carefully and finally smiled. "Hmm. I remember you from Redcliffe. You're a very handsome man, if a bit older. But you are built nicely, my friend. Excuse me while I see what your ass feels like around my estimable member." Zevran slipped up behind Teagan and gently pushed him so that he was bent over slightly. I leaned against my husband as he did this and Teagn used me for support. He grabbed my breasts and Zev grabbed his hips.

As elves went, Zevran was tall and powerfully, beautifully built with tattoos all over his back and buttocks. He applied something creamy to his long cock and entered dear Teagan from behind. I watched Teagan's face. His eyes opened wide and then narrowed. His smile grew as he decided he liked it as Zev slowly moved in and out. "I prefer the Lasses over the Blokes but Maker's Breath! Alistair, you need to feel this!" The Bann gasped.

Eventually, the "party" moved to the bathtub, which had miraculously filled. All four of us were in it, pouring water onto one another and all of them were kissing me. But I wanted to watch them kiss each other so I pulled Alistair and Anders, my two favorite men and the best sex toys a woman could hope for, together for a long, passionate game of "suck-face." There were both quite heterosexual but they were making an exception tonight. I was getting a thrill watching my husband and my lover not only kiss but rub their large, expanded cocks against one another. They were like thick, dueling swords, one circumcised and one with a stretched out hood, swinging around and sliding along each other. Zevran took me and bent me over the tub so that he could enter me from behind as I watched the other two men. Teagan was behind Zevran, his cock now being embraced by Zevran's warm body.

We lost a lot of water onto the floor. Amazingly, it simply disappeared and more water filled the sloshing tub. I think I had every man's cock in me during that long bath. I adored being passed around and the men were losing their shyness, their reluctance and were kissing one another and screwing one another with wild abandon.

Then, grinning, Bann Teagan sat in one of the chairs, his legs spread wide. Zevran sat in his lap, his ass on the Bann's hard cock and Zevran had Anders perched on his cock. Somewhere in the delectable dessert of men, I was the cherry, Ander's thick shaft inside my ass. Alistair came in from the front and nailed me in my pussy. We were a bucking, laughing, uncoordinated pile of flesh just seeing what we could get away with. I was the luckiest one of the bunch, I thought.

Eventually, we made our way to the bed where they surrounded me, kissed me and fondled me. They kissed one another and I was passed from one passionate set of arms to the next. At one point, Alistair was eating me out while Zevran took him from behind and Anders squatted near my face, his cock in my mouth as he sucked on a grinning Bann Teagan. This unusual position made us all cum at the same time. We moaned, we yelled, we grunted and squealed (me). Exhausted, the five of us curled up in the massive bed and finally went to sleep.

* * *

Sometime later, I awoke. Alone. My body was sore, I was stiff and I wondered why it couldn't have gone on. I rather enjoyed having four men at the same time. It was fun but great only for a treat. It was not something I wanted to make a habit of doing. As I reluctantly went around the room, picking up my discarded clothes, I heard the final knock. Curious, I went to the door. The old mage, perhaps? No, he said he would be far away. Then who? I slipped the loose shirt over my head, aware that a great deal of my chest was exposed in the form of some fine cleavage.

I opened it and, standing before me was a tall, slender man dressed all in black. His long, rich black hair was tied tightly at the nape of his neck and crowned his forehead in a severe widow's peak. There was some grey there but mostly at the temples. His beard was close-cropped around the cheeks and thicker upon his chin. His mustache was thin. There were grey hairs there too but they only added to his appearance rather than subtracting from it. There were lines around his mouth and eyes, eyes that seemed so sad. They were a brilliant shade of blue. I took his hand and pulled him inside.

"My wife… we had a fight. A bad one… I went to my office to escape her anger and fell asleep. How did I get here?" he asked in a thick Orlesian accent. I'm dreaming about strange, handsome Orlesians now? Fancy that!

"You must be dreaming it," said I as pulled him to a chair. I fetched him some wine. I almost grabbed the mead but he seemed too refined for mead. He nodded as he accepted it in one of the most beautiful hands I had ever seen.

"I confess that this is a certainly a much better place to be than with an angry spouse or an empty bed. You are missing your trousers, my lady. Ah. There they are; on the floor, where they should be. Do you mind if I gaze luridly at you while you drink your wine?"

I laughed, liking the man already. "Oh, I suppose so. Unless you have something else in mind…?" I said, warming to the idea of those fantastic hands upon my body. I shifted my shoulder slightly and the shirt fell open on the right side, fully exposing one round breast. My nipple was painfully huge. Grinning, he pushed himself up from the chair and walked very gracefully to where I stood, leaning against the table. He took one long finger and started it at my brow then slowly moved it down my face, across my full lips and over my chin. It then continued along my throat, down across the collar bone and moved along the upper slope of my breast. He circled my nipple three times with that curious finger before continuing down the underside of my breast, down the rib-cage and across my tight belly. It explored my indented belly-button and paused to undo the remaining two buttons. He moved the finger lower and into the neatly trimmed, red snatch of my pussy. There, it slipped inside, wiggled a bit and then he withdrew it, looking at the moisture I had left on him. He slid the finger into his mouth and very slowly he slurped, his tongue licking every last bead of wetness. I shivered.

He leaned in and kissed my neck, his hands tangling in my hair, stroking my scalp. Through the leather of his pants, I could feel his erection pressing against me. _He_ was in control, full control and I let him keep it. Something about this man was intoxicating. I wanted him like I couldn't remember wanted any of the others. "I'm certain that together we can dream up something better to do than sit around and _chat_," he murmured with a twisted half-grin. He lowered his face to mine and lightly teased my lips with his. The kiss was soft, gentle and erotically teasing. He touched my face and rubbed my shoulders with his hands as he pushed away the shirt. I undid the laces at his neck and loosened his own black top. I was thrilled to see a scattering of neatly trimmed black chest-hair adorning what looked like a slender, athletic body.

He peeled it up over his head and dropped it on top of mine. He was strikingly sexy. He was wearing several beaded, leather thongs around his neck, on his arms and black leather cuffs at each wrist. I ran my fingers down his muscular torso and found a temple-shaped tease of black hair descending from his navel into the low waist-band of his pants. I played with the top of his pants and he took away my hand with smirk. "Non, non, _Mon cir_._ I_ will decide when or if my pants are removed, von?" His lips brushed mine again and then more hungrily, he devoured them. I gasped as the teasing tip of his tongue licked my lips and probed my mouth. He rubbed his clothed cock against my groin. I touched it through the fabric and realized just how massive it was. The shaft was tucked into the right leg of his pants, the head protruding prominently some distance from its starting point. My mouth watered.

His hands drifted down my body, barely brushing my nipples and lightly cupping my breasts. He sucked my neck and shoulders as he worked his way down. The stranger then wrapped his wet mouth around each of my nipples, savoring the taste of my body and the chills he sent through every fiber of my being. He was an artist; an experienced crafter of the sensual arts who thrilled in the crafting of pleasure. That was why he wouldn't remove his pants. He wanted me to experience his touch without me feeling the pressure to pleasure him in return.

He kissed my belly, teased my belly button with his tongue and then dropped to his knees. He pushed me gently into his abandoned chair and spread my legs wide. He explored me with his fingers, his eyes drinking every nuance of my female genitalia. His fingers touched my clit, slid inside my vagina and merely explored for what seemed like several minutes. "Mmm. You are beautiful, Mon cir. Ah, but if every woman had a flower as perfect as yours, we men would never leave their sides." He lowered his mouth to my "flower" and slowly teased my clit with his tongue. Using two fingers on his right hand, he moved inside me and found the sensitive soft-spot directly behind my clit and rubbed it. I was in shock as the pleasure built from within. He wasn't moving his tongue or his fingers a lot but was rather reinforcing the motion of the other.

Usually, what took several minutes, took only moments as the orgasm exploded from my body. I gripped the arms of the chair and wrapped my legs tightly around his broad shoulders. I cried out and was shocked that he just kept pleasuring me when most men would have stopped. Wave after wave of explosive orgasm ripped through me until I was panting in his arms. He licked his lips, savoring my juices as he leaned closer, his arm enveloping my body. He held me tightly against him, relishing the shivers that still shook my body. "Ah,you see? That is how a man pleasures a woman, _Mon cir_. Now do you wish to see what I have hidden from you?" I nodded weakly.

He stood and positioned himself so that I could undo his pants. I slid them down across his narrow hips and stopped when his full glory was revealed. Protruding from a nest of short, black hair, trimmed as his chest was, was a cock thicker than anything I had ever seen before. Comparatively, it was shorter than Alistair's but thicker by far. I took it in both my hands and pulled it closer to my mouth. I tickled the head with my tongue and tried to go down on him the way I did with my husband but he was too much. I coughed and gave up. He laughed and dropped back down to his knees, his gentle eyes on mine. "It takes practice to give me oral pleasure, _Mon cir_. Not that I doubt you can do it but don't try to take me all at once. I guarantee you will suffocate. Try simply using your tongue and suck the head only. If you feel brave, you can take more. Oh and, _Mon cir_? In Orlais we take our time. Do it slowly, savor the taste and feel and trust me, we _both_ be rewarded."

He sounded proud of his thickness and I couldn't blame him. He stood back up and I took him back into my hands. He was so thick, my finger barely touched my thumb, even if I squeezed. I leaned forward and licked him, as he suggested, very slowly. He closed his eyes and dug his fingers into my shoulder-length red hair. He caressed my scalp as I caressed the head of his cock with the tip of my tongue. I licked the head, the shaft, as if it were a candy stick. Then I took his big head into my mouth and sucked as I wiggled my tongue against the tip. He moaned, "Ohh! _Mon _ceeer!" I then took more of him into my mouth, more than I thought I could. I was clearly having an effect considering how much his cock moved in my hands. He was moaning more and more now as I worked my mouth up and down his shaft. He came all of a sudden and I had but moments to prepare. The first time I swallowed Alistair's semen, he'd made a face as if I had done something gross. This man smiled hugely, his blue eyes dancing above his crooked nose. "Ah! Now that takes talent and impressive control over your gag reflex. I am impressed! I don't do things by _half_, as you can tell."

I wiped away what I couldn't swallow with a grin. "That was impressive. I will admit, that was impressive. Now what?"

He leaned over and put his lips against my ear. His hot breath made my nipples get hard as he whispered, "Now, I _take_ you…"

"Say that again…" I murmured, my eyes closed. I heard him chuckle.

"Now, I… _take_… you."

"The bed?" I asked.

"Non. The fur on the floor before the fire. We can use blankets and pillows from the bed but this will be much more romantic. Besides… I like to see what I am doing." He turned around to fetch the blankets and for the first time, I saw his perfect, tightly muscled ass and his back. I caught myself staring. Not at the smooth, tanned skin but at the myriad straight scars that marred his skin's beauty. "I shouldn't ask but how did you get those scars?"

He looked over his shoulder at me, a thick, black eyebrow raised. He wasn't smiling. "If you know you shouldn't, then do not ask. It is that simple. Come. Can we not just enjoy this? Must we ruin it with bad memories from a lifetime ago?"

He was right, of course. "I'm sorry…"

"_Vietch_. T'is nothing. Come, _Mon cir_… Came make love to me…" He held out his hand to me and smiled as I walked over to him and took it. He led me to the bear-skin and rolled me onto my back. He touched and tasted every part of me, appreciating the taste and feel of me. He used his lips on mine, his tongue and fingers and he controlled his touch so that it ranged from feather-light to firm. His cock was hard and I watched it sway in silhouette in the fire's light as he sucked on my skin. Slowly, he pushed himself inside of me and I gasped. He filled me completely. "Maker's breath!" I cried. He laughed and kissed my neck.

Slowly, he worked himself in and out of my body. Fereldan men made love with the same hurry they did everything else in their life. It was as if they had a timer and the quicker they finished, the more quickly they could move on to better things. Fortunately, I had trained my husband to be better than that and he made love more slowly, like the stranger. But not even he could compare with the intensely erotic control this man exhibited. He watched me fondle my clit as he worked my pussy. It made him smile. He pushed himself faster and I stroked my clit faster. Eventually, we both came. He pulled me up against him and sucked my breast as we each cried out our mutual pleasure.

Eventually, we curled up on the rug and he held me, his fingers dancing along my skin. "Hmm. I hope that if this is a dream, I remember it, _Mon cir_. It was worth remembering, don't you think?"

"Absolutely. You… were amazing."

"Heh. You are not the first woman to say that but had I met you in the flesh, it would be fine to me if you were last."

I blushed at the meaning behind his words. Indeed, though I dearly loved my husband, of all my limited sexual encounters, the one provided by this man was perhaps the greatest one of my life. "Tonight, I…was granted a fantasy. I had four men before you, all of whom I knew and we…did things. A lot of things. But it was _just_ sex. I mean, it was fun, it was playful but it… It was nothing like what we did, you and I. But I knew them all. So, we go to sleep and I wake up and you show up so the fantasy must be continuing but why you? I don't know you! How can I fantasize about a man I haven't met? You _must_ be real or you wouldn't be here."

The man thought about it as he gently rolled me on top of him. His finger tenderly brushed my hair from my eyes as he searched my face. "Hm. Maybe the spell is clairvoyant? It can see the future, perhaps, and knows that someday we will meet? If we both remember this night, it could make for a very interesting first meeting, you know…" He chuckled and brought my face down to his so that he could kiss my lips. I tried to discuss it more but he had other plans and I soon forgot everything I was going to say.

* * *

I awoke in the bed the next morning. The cottage was now more like a hut. The bed was small, rickety and the blankets were from my own pack. The fireplace was cold, there was no bath-tub and the kitchenette was the empty stewpot in the cold fireplace. The floor was dirty and the air was stale. I found my armor and dressed quickly. Then I searched for the key, which I remembered placing on the table but the table-top was leaning against the floor, two legs broken long ago. The bearskin rug that had served as our "bed" last night was tattered and bare of fur in patches.

I pulled my gear onto my back and walked outside. The door almost came off its hinges as I entered the forest. There was no happy brook, no grass and no flowers. Everything I saw the day before was part of the illusion. The key was probably more figurative than anything. It was probably the key to the spell, the means by which it knew whom the spell was for. I smiled at the old mage's cleverness. Indeed, there was an ancient metal key in the door but it had long rusted to the lock. There was nothing left here so I left and headed home.

Some six months later, Alistair and I were having supper in our room together. I was naked, wearing only a long silk robe, open wide and he was wearing a pair of soft pajama bottoms that barely covered his groin. They would go away soon. I would make certain of that! "So… A few months ago, before you came home from Amaranthine, I had a pretty wild dream about you," he said, finishing a bite of roast beef.

"Oh?" I smiled. I drank some wine and positioned myself so that he could more easily see my breasts.

"Mmmhmm. It was pretty naughty. Zev and Anders were in it and poor Bann Teagan was there as well. He seemed so out of place but he ultimately had a good time. Zevran was trying to see how many asses he could fill with his penis and we all ended up screwing one another, at one time a couple times. Isn't that crazy? I don't even like men! And there you were, queen bee, in the midst of it all just soaking it all in."

I grinned and came around to where he sat. I straddled his groin, my eyes on his as I leaned against his shoulder. I pulled his cock out of his pants and slid it into my awaiting pussy. "That's me, my love… the queen bee. And you know I just love being the center of…"

A guard walked in, saying, "Your majesty, Bann Langs- Ah… I'm sorry! Keep forgetting you two aren't like King Cailan and Queen Anora! When you two are, ah, finished, Bann Langsfern would like to see you."

"You won't join us?" I purred, my eyes dancing in the candle-light on the table. The guard was getting a full view of my breasts. Alistair cupped one of them not to follow my lead and play with the guard but to hide the nipple the other man was ogling. The guard laughed nervously as my husband cast him a threatening look and he ran out of the room, quickly closing the doors behind him. That was the third time in a week a guard had walked in on us. We both laughed. "It must have been a fantasy," I said softly.

Alistair grinned. "For you maybe but for me… wow."

"Yes… It must have been a fantasy for me," I murmured knowingly. What would you do to have your fantasy come true? I know for a fact that my fantasy did come true, in a way, that night. It had been amazing watching my husband kiss my lover and then make love to him. It was amazing kissing Bann Teagan and watching Zevran show him what male sex feels like. And most amazing of all was the black-haired man with the crooked nose, blue eyes and tan skin who called me "_Mon cir_" and taught me how to make love like an Orlesian.

Fin


End file.
